the_dead_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dead World Wiki
The Dead World is an upcoming science-fiction horror/action novel set in a post-apocalyptic world teeming with the undead. The novel is written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through the computer program Blurb. The novel's cast features Lee himself alongside his friends Jonathan Martin Hicks, Ashleigh Yzerman, Caleb Meyerhoff, Megan Tan, Damon Grouette, Angelica Malagon, Karsten Seidel, Taylor Williamson, Eric VanderZwaag, Sonja Marchinkow, Preston Buffaloe and special guest star Sofia Carson. The Dead World follows Ryan as he is caught in the midst of a zombie outbreak in Los Angeles, California while attending a concert featuring Sofia Carson. Two weeks later, Ryan lives in an airbase where he aids the military as the leader of a search-and-rescue team charged with locating and rescuing survivors of the apocalypse. When the airbase falls to a massive swarm, Ryan finds himself in charge of the last remaining group of survivors and must lead them someplace safe from the infected. There is no official release date confirmed for the novel, but it is expected to be published sometime in 2020. Plot While attending a concert in Los Angeles, California, Ryan Lee finds himself caught up in the midst of a zombie outbreak. As the chaos unfolds, Ryan attempts to rally his fellow survivors to fight back against the infected. Among those he saves is small-time actress and singer, Sofia Carson, with whom he develops an attraction to. The United States Army soon arrives to combat the infected, but their efforts are less than successful. As the city falls to the infected, the military evacuates the survivors to an airbase several miles out in the countryside. Similar incidents are shown happening across the globe, with the army evacuating as many survivors as possible. Two weeks later, Ryan is shown to working with the army as the leader of a search-and-rescue team consisting of both soldiers and civilian volunteers. In addition, he has since entered into a romantic relationship with Sofia Carson, who has taken up work as a medic. Ryan is informed that the army received an SOS call from a group of civilians trapped inside an RV located at an old junkyard, and that his team will be joined by three new volunteers: former police officer Jonathan Hicks, and college students Megan Tan and Angelica Malagon. Ryan meets with Sofia to let her know he will be heading out on a rescue mission, during which Sofia expresses her desire for them to leave. Ryan objects, believing that the airbase is the safest place for them. When Sofia persists, Ryan agrees to consider leaving the airbase. Ryan's team departs the airbase aboard a helicopter, where he debriefs his team on their mission objective. On the way to the junkyard, they notice a massive swarm of infected amassing in the desert. Ryan has Jonathan radio the airbase to warn them about the swarm, and agrees with Megan's suggestion to draw the swarm away from the direction of the airbase. The pilot confirms the presence of a dam nearby, but insists they complete their primary mission. Ryan agrees, and the team proceeds to the junkyard which they find to be crawling with infected. They manage to dispath the swarm occupying the junkyard, though six of the civilian volunteers and three soldiers are killed in the process. Ryan makes contact with the stranded survivors, consisting of former NHL hockey player Karsten Seidel, his girlfriend Taylor Williamson, and their friends Eric VanderZwaag, Sonja Marchinkow and Preston Buffaloe. The group evacuates aboard the helicopter, where Ryan informs Karsten's group that they have one more thing to do before taking them to safety. Arriving at the dam, Ryan leaves the pilot with instructions to lure the swarm toward the dam, which he plans to power up. Entering the dam, the group encounters more of the infected, but are ultimately successful in powering up the facility. The swarm converges on the dam, but is revealed to be much bigger than previously thought, and the group only barely manages to escape. Preston is subsequently revealed to have been bitten, and succumbs to his wounds shortly after escaping the dam. Before he turns, Sonja and Jonathan opt to throw his corpse from the chopper. A transmission from the airbase suddenly comes through; the base is under attack from a massive swarm of infected. A few minutes earlier, Sofia is tending to the injured as troops are seen rushing to set up defenses along the walls. It is not long before the airbase is breached by a swarm of infected, and though the army manages to repel the infected, they soon discover that tens of thousands of undead are converging on the base from all directions. Sofia helps to evacuate civilians, but quickly realizes that the airbase is lost. She soon spots Ryan's team descending from above, and lights a flare to get their attention. Ryan has the pilot take them down, and he helps Sofia aboard as the airbase is overrun. Both soldiers and civilians are massacred around them as the group abandons the airbase, with Ryan realizing that Sofia was right about the airbase. Cast * Ryan Lee: The main protagonist Deaths To Be Added Notes To Be Added Category:Browse